Shattered Heart
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: He took away her freedom, he took her away from her family, but most of all he took her heart and shattered it to pieces. So she did the only thing she could think of to save the rest of herself, she fled.
1. Your Mine

The only thing I could think of was leaving. After my date with Scott and the drama that unfolded after, I locked myself in the house and haven't left in two days I had even disconnected the phone. After my partial flip my father realized that I couldn't repress my wolf for much longer and came to the idea for me to leave and continue with the idea of going to Venice. I argued at first until he stated the one thing he knew I would hate…losing my freedom. Once I flipped the pack would own me and all of my decisions and my freedom would be gone completely, they would rule every aspect of my life. I finally caved in to dads request for me to go. He called my uncle immediately and told him the change of plans. So here I am bags and suitcases packed and ready to go, sitting on the sofa waiting for my father to get back from the station.

"Going somewhere Sophia?" Jumping in surprise I turned around and found myself facing a naked chest, slowly glancing up I found myself staring into flashing golden eyes. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized I wasn't alone anymore. "I asked you a question Sophia. Are you going somewhere?" Taking a step back I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am going to live with some relatives." I weakly replied, inwardly wincing at my weakness, slowly inching backwards from the enraged young alpha. Snarling Luke walked around the sofa and stalked towards Sophia making her move backwards, trying to escape from the male before her.

"I don't think so," Luke growled out, "You are mine, Sophia and I am not letting you go, not now or ever." Shaking her head Sophia inched backwards towards the back door.

"You can't tell me what to do Luke I am not part of the pack and I most certainly do not belong to you." Sophia stated gaining some of her lost courage.

"Not yet you aren't." Luke purred out, smirking slightly as he continued to stalk Sophia. Shaking her head Sophia bumped against the door, taking a glance behind her Luke took the opportunity to advance on her. Facing back around Sophia gasped at how close Luke was, "Your mine."


	2. Body, Heart and Soul

Whimpering Sophia pressed herself to the door, desperately wanting to get away from the enraged male.

"Luke, please?!" Sophia begged in desperation, grinning Luke pressed himself up to Sophia loving how her petite body frame fit perfectly into his, dropping his head down to her shoulder, Luke nuzzled the crook of her neck, right where his mark would soon be. Trembling Sophia slowly moved her hand to the door handle, feeling the handle beneath her fingertips, Sophia mentally cheered. Focusing back on the male before her Sophia moved her head away. "I'll never be yours." Sophia whispered pushing down the handle and flinging the door open and quickly slipped away from Luke, using his brief moment of surprise to dash towards the woods. Growling Luke quickly shifted and tore after Sophia's scent, howling for his pack. Hearing his howl Sophia whimpered in fear as the rest of the younger pack answered the call of their young alpha, bursting into an open area, Sophia quickly scanned the area around her and kept on running, knowing that the border of Wolf Lake was beyond the river ahead of her, if she could cross that river she would be free of the wolves perusing her. Smelling the air Luke could smell Sophia's sweet scent of moon flowers and the stench of her fear.

'_Luke, Sophia's scent is heading towards the river!'_ Hearing Sean's mental message Luke snarled in displeasure and picked up his speed, she would not escape him.

Only five more feet and she would be free, smiling Sophia picked up her pace only to gasp in surprise at the feel of something slamming into her from behind, stumbling Sophia felt herself slam into the ground, groaning in pain Sophia gently rolled over taking notes on what hurt and what was probably badly injured.

"You aren't allowed to leave Sophia." Pushing herself up Sophia glared at the person before her.

"The pack doesn't own me Sean." Sophia stated ignoring the rest of the wolves that slowly surrounded her in a circle, blocking her escape to freedom, and focused on Sean.

"Then why did you run?" Grinning Sean watched as Sophia struggled for a response, "I'll tell you, you ran because your 'Other' was beginning to show, you ran because you can't bear the thought of becoming one of us and having to submit to our/your Alpha." Shaking her head in denial Sophia shakily stood up.

"You're wrong. I ran because I knew that regardless if I flipped or not, none of you would ever let me go, I ran because my freedom means more to then anything else, I ran because I want nothing to do with any of you." Sophia gasped out ignoring the throbbing pain in her left arm.

"Even if you did make it out of Wolf Lake we would simply hunt you down and bring you right back, even if we have to drag you back kicking and screaming," Luke stated walking through the small path the wolves made for him as he approached, "you're mine Sophia and as your mate I have the authority to do whatever it takes to keep you here." Gathering her courage Sophia stared directly into Luke's golden eyes.

"You may claim me in body, but you will never claim me in heart and soul." Scowling Luke stared at his defiant mate.

"That doesn't matter to me as of right now, as long as you are by my side and bearing my mark, I don't care. Eventually in time I will claim all of you."


	3. The Chase

Shivering at his statement I clutched my injured arm and kept my eyes focused on the ground, stiffening slightly at the sound of his footsteps. I kept my mind blank and secretly tried to form a private link with my father only to whimper in pain as Luke quickly and effectively destroyed it.

"He can't help you now. He's too busy trying to avoid my mother," Luke stated smugly as he gently brushed aside a stray tear that feel from her eye, "nobody can help you."

'_That's where you are wrong brother dear...SOPHIA RUN.'_ Gasping at the white wolf that suddenly stood before her, Sophia nodded and took off in the direction that Ruby had came from, _'Don't stop Sophia, your father is waiting for you on the other side of the tree line.'_ Mentally thanking Ruby Sophia pushed herself harder, knowing that Ruby wouldn't be able to hold Luke and the others for long.

"What is the meaning of this?" Luke snarled as he kept his gaze on Sophia's form, growling in displeasure when her form was engulfed in the shadows of the forest. Mentally smiling Ruby hoped that she gave Sophia enough time. "Explain yourself Ruby." Glancing up at her brother Ruby froze as his cold golden eyes stared at her.

'_I will not let her become another prisoner of this pack.'_ Ruby replied gaining back her confidence and resolve. Growling deeply Luke squatted down to stare into his sister's eyes, mentally commanding his pack to prepare them selves to move and making sure to block his sister from receiving the message.

"You had best hope that I am able to catch her soon or you will not like the consequences. You may be my sister and the white wolf, but she is my mate and as the future Alpha I am entitled to punish those who I deem worthy of punishment." Standing back up Luke nodded his head and watched as his pack struck. Panicking Ruby tried to evade the oncoming wolves, but knew it was futile for there was too many of them, whimpering in defeat Ruby lowered her head to the ground and bared her neck. Staring at his sister's subdued form Luke mentally commanded the wolves that were holding her to not release her until he contacted them. Looking over at the remaining wolves Luke motioned for them to follow him, pausing briefly to glance over at Ruby. "When they release you, you are head back to the house and you are to stay there until I get back, if you are not there when I get back you will not like the consequences."

Ignoring the throbbing pain and the sudden waves of dizziness that struck I continued to run, knowing that Ruby would not be able to hold them off for long., for she was merely one wolf and there had been many by the river. Finally reaching the top of hill I paused for a brief moment and scanned the area below me looking for my father's truck, spotting it I quickly pushed myself off and raced down the hill side. Bursting out of the trees I saw my father sit up and step out of the truck, his eyes shining with relief. Racing towards him I noticed his eyes widen in shock.

"DON'T LOOK BACK SOPHIA KEEP RUNNING BABY GIRL." Matt yelled as he quickly began to tear off his clothes as the small pack of wolves advanced on his little girl, ripping off the last piece of article Matt quickly began to shift breaking his vow in order to protect his little girl. Finally done, Matt raced towards the oncoming wolves, rushing past Sophia Matt clamped his jaws on of the wolves and quickly flung him to the side, staring down the remaining wolves that stopped at his appearance, growling Matt quickly dodged as a female lunged at him from the side, dodging her attack Matt quickly latched down onto her neck and tossed her into the tree with a sickening crack. Whirling around Matt snarled in fury, blood and salve dripping off his muzzle and onto the road below him. Reaching the truck Sophia quickly clambered into the driver's side of the truck and slammed the door shut, quickly shifting the gears to drive Sophia floored the gas petal racing towards her father who was currently hurling another wolf away. Hearing the squealing of the tires behind him Matt quickly leaped away from another oncoming wolf and into the back of the truck as it flew past him and the remaining wolves that were left standing. Glancing in the rear view mirror Sophia stared at her blood covered father as he continued to watch the wolves, reaching behind her Sophia opened the back window for her father. Snorting in satisfaction that the remaining wolves weren't coming after them Matt padded towards the window and rested his muzzle on the back of seat.

'_Are you alright Sophia?'_ Matt questioned lightly watching as the scenery flew by rapidly.

"I'm alright dad, just a little shaken up," Sophia softly whispered blinking her eyes rapidly trying to dispel the dizziness that was engulfing her, "I'm glad you shifted." Staring at her Matt nuzzled her shoulder.

'_I shifted in order to protect you and I'll do it again if I have too. Pull over Sophia, you are completely exhausted and if you continue at this rate we are going to end up in a ditch somewhere.'_ Nodding her head Sophia slowed down and pulled off to the side of the rode. Sighing Sophia placed her forehead on the steering wheel, the adrenaline finally leaving her body making her feel even more exhausted then she already was. Padding towards the tailgate Matt softly jumped down and shifted back into his human form, reaching for the suitcase Matt unzipped it and grabbed the extra set of clothes quickly changing into them. Striding towards Sophia Matt opened the door and stared at his sleeping little girl, bruises littered her arms and shoulders. Dried blood was matted to her face and clothes, leaves and little twigs snagged in her long hair. Gently sliding his arms under her legs and back Matt picked her up and walked over to the other side of the truck. Grasping the handle Matt effortless opened the door without jarring Sophia awake and placed her on the seat, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, she had been through so much lately and Matt couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he had continued to insist of her going to Italy she wouldn't have to be going through this, sighing Matt closed the door and turned to walk back to the other side, only to come face to face with a smug Lucas Cates.


	4. Truth and Denial

Smirking Luke quickly delivered a blow to Matt knocking him away from the truck, strolling towards the sheriffs body Luke shoved his hands into his pockets. "Staying in your human form for so long has dulled your senses sheriff. Such a shame, I was hoping for a challenge from the almighty Matthew Donner." Luke taunted enjoying the rage that spread across Matt's face. "I'm amazed that you were able to take down some of my best wolves in a matter of minutes, but that must be because you were in your wolf form." Growling Matt pushed him self off the ground and glared at the pup before him, his eyes flashing gold, his wolf pushing against the chains that bound him, wanting to teach the insolent pup before him a lesson.

"You are all talk, pup. You sent your lackeys to take care of your dirty work." Matt snarled out, shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance Luke glanced over behind him to his mate's sleeping form.

"I had more important things to do then to bother with you, but some how you keep interfering." Luke replied as he turned back around to face the enraged sheriff. "But this time sheriff…you won't be interfering." Stated Luke, motioning for his remaining wolves to pin the sheriff, snarling in rage Matt struggled to escape the wolves that quickly latched onto him. Watching as the sheriff struggled, Luke grinned in satisfaction at finally being able to block the last of his obstacle.

"You stay away from her." Matt yelled out as he continued to struggle.

"Why should I? Since we were children I knew that she would belong to me, everyone knew, including you. Wasn't that why you separated us, why you stopped bringing her over to the house?" Luke questioned as he walked back towards his mate. "For more then ten years you have done whatever it took to keep her away from and you have succeeded, but this time, this time you have failed and now she is mine." Opening the passenger door Luke slipped his arms under Sophia and gently slid her out of the truck, turning to face the pinned form of the sheriff, Luke nuzzled the top of his mate's head.

"She will never submit to you," Matt snapped watching the way Luke nuzzled his daughter, the wolf pushing forward even more.

"As I told her earlier she may not now, but eventually in time she will submit, after all we have plenty of time." Luke replied as he turned and began walking away, Sophia nestled in his arms.

Groaning I slowly began to open my eyes, blinking every now and then to chase away the fog. Sitting up I hissed in pain as I put pressure on my hands, glancing down at them I noticed that they had been cleaned and wrapped and that I was no longer wearing the outfit I was last in. I was now wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I see you are finally awake, we were starting to worry." Glancing up I found myself staring up at Vivian Cates.

"How long have I been asleep?" I croaked out, rubbing my throat.

"You've been asleep for three days." Vivian answered walking towards me. Sitting down beside Sophia, I gently brushed away a strand of hair that fell in her face, noticing the confusion in her eyes, smiling lightly I placed my hand back on my lap. "You are probably wondering what is going on?"

"Yes, what has happened since I have been asleep?" I questioned playing with the shirt I was changed in to.

"You have been claimed as my son's mate." Gasping I snapped my head back up to stare at Vivian's unwavering face, shaking my head in denial I scooted back.

"That can't be. There must be some mistake I'm a half-breed, a human I haven't even flipped." I screeched as I tumbled off the other side of the bed and backed towards the window.

"Sophia calm down." I gently murmured standing up and standing by the edge of the bed, not wanting to move any closer in case I scared her even more. Shaking my head in denial I felt the edge of the window seal on the back of my legs.

"Why? Why me? Why couldn't he have picked someone else?" I sobbed feeling the tears rolling down my checks. Watching the tears roll down her face I sighed inwardly cursing my son for doing this to her.

'_You can leave now mother, I will handle this.'_ Glancing towards the door way I nodded, taking one last look at Sophia I shook my head.

"I am sorry Sophia."


	5. Submission and Escape

Whimpering at her words I pushed myself even harder against the wall, watching as Luke walked towards me.

"S...stay away from me." I stuttered, watching as Luke continued towards me, the darkness of the room making his eyes glow even more.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sophia, you are my mate," Luke purred out stopping no more then a foot away from his quivering mate, inhaling her intoxicating scent, watching her shake her head in denial Luke closed the remaining distance between them. "You can deny it all you want, but you are mine, Sophia and until you can come to accept that you will remain here where I know you can't run for it." Stiffening at the feel of his arms wrapping around her waist Sophia softly whimpered, inwardly cursing her weakness. Pulling her towards him Luke placed his chin on top of her head and sighed. "Just submit to me Sophia." Opening my eyes I shoved Luke away from me, my senses clearing, my strength and courage returning to me as my wolf began to surface in feminine fury, Luke's statement repeating in my mind.

"I will never submit to you, I will never be your mate." I stated heatedly.

"You are my mate."

"No, I may be your mate in words, but only in words. You have no physical claim on me." I growled out, my wolf just under the surface. Scowling at Sophia's statement Luke watched as her eyes flashed gold, his wolf purring in satisfaction.

"Then I guess I'll have to change that." Luke purred lunging forward and wrapping Sophia in his arms, gasping in surprise at Luke's sudden movement Sophia's eyes widened at the feel of his canine's on her neck. Growling Luke removed his canines from his mates' neck and cocked his head to the side. "Is there a reason you are interrupting me Sherwood?" Smiling Sherman shrugged his shoulders and plopped himself down onto the chair by the vanity.

"No not really!" Sherman replied enjoying the brief annoyance that flashed through Luke's eyes.

"Then what is your reasoning for being here?" Luke growled out his wolf snarling in anger at being interrupted.

"I would like to speak to you…alone." Sherman answered standing up and walking towards the door, pausing to look back at Luke. "Well are you coming?" Huffing Luke turned his attention back onto Sophia lightly nipping her on the neck, making her jump in surprise.

"I'll be back to finish this." Luke whispered heatedly un-wrapping his arms from around her and walking towards Sherman. Watching him walk past him Sherman looked over at Sophia and grinned.

"The bathroom window has a great view of the back garden; I suggest you take a look." Staring at Sherman dumbfounded Sophia nodded her head, grinning even more Sherman began to whistle a slight tune, winking at Sophia and closing the door behind him. Scrambling to the bathroom Sophia flung herself at the window and noticed that the window wasn't screwed shut, it would be a tight squeeze but she knew that it was her only chance of escape. Locking the door, Sophia turned the shower on, getting it as hot as she could. Unlocking the latch Sophia slowly pushed the window up making sure to be quite as possible, even though the shower was going she had to b careful, this was probably her only chance to escape and obtain her freedom. Poking her head out Sophia glanced around and sniffed the air using some of her wolven abilities to make sure the area was clear. Satisfied with her scan Sophia slowly and silently began to climb out of the window making sure to make as little sound as possible as she stepped onto the top of the roof. Finally fully out Sophia turned back around and closed the window. Easing herself around Sophia began to carefully walk down the roof to the corner edge, crouching down Sophia grasped the corners and twisted around in order to lower herself down, glancing below her Sophia let go and landed on the tips of her toes. Pausing briefly Sophia waited a few seconds before turning and making a dash towards the woods, letting her new found senses guide her to her destination.


	6. Thoughts

Staring at the empty room Luke sighed in frustration, mentally cursing Sherman and his need to interfere in everything. Plopping down onto the bed Luke thought back to the first time he meet Sophia and the moment he decided that she would be his. Lacing his fingers behind his head and lying back onto the bed Luke stared up at the ceiling and thought back to the past month remembering everything that happened. He had been quite pleased when he noticed that she was beginning to go through her change, his wolf purring in absolute satisfaction at the prospect of having his mate finally beside his side. Though his methods were unusual and gave Sophia the wrong message it was for her safety. He did not wish to push her into a situation that she would not like so he took his sexual frustrations out on Presley making sure to sedate his wolf if only for a while, but when his mate began to show her attention to that ungulate his self control had snapped and he had reacted. When she ran he had quickly followed her, hiding in the woods as his beloved clutched her father, the scent of her wolf, her change rising steadily every minute. When she did not appear for the next couple of days he instinctively knew that something was wrong and went to her home, when seeing the packed suitcases he was furious, his mate, his Sophia was trying to flee. He hated having to be so harsh and cruel to her but until she submitted to him willingly he would do whatever it took to keep her by his side.

"Sophia's scent has ended by the river she's traveling through the river in order to cover her scent trail and is doing a damn good job so far."

"Head over to Donner's place and fins out if they have some meeting place. Sophia is smart enough to have a couple other escape routes planned." Luke stated stretching his arms and glancing over at Sean.

"Got it covered already, I've sent Randy and two others, plus it helps that your mother is over there already," Sean answered leaning against the door frame, "also I have a group heading downstream and another heading up, so whenever she finally gets out of the river we will pick up her trail…though it shouldn't be to hard after all she is wearing only a shirt."

"Excellent, also send a call out to the other surrounding packs and inform them off the situation. If somehow Sophia escapes from Wolf Lake the other packs will be on the lookout for her." Nodding Sean moved to the side as Luke strolled past him, following him Sean glanced over at Presley her mouth pinched in a frown.

"Why even bother with that pathetic half-breed?" Presley snapped making Sean groan and Luke growl. Sauntering towards Luke Presley wrapped her arms around Luke's shoulders rubbing her chest up against his, "I mean after all you could have a mate like me, one who is willing to please you in any way." Presley purred, grabbing her by the shoulders and stepping away from her Luke snorted in distaste.

"You have your mate already Presley and you will do well to remember that." Pouting Presley tried to close the distance only for Luke to tighten his grip even more making her whimper lightly in pain.

"Randy is not my mate and even if he is he hasn't even marked me yet," Presley whimpered out, "besides I can give you so much more pleasure then that simpering half-breed could ever give you."

"When Randy gets back I'll make sure he takes care of that dilemma and the only pleasure I will receive will be from my mate, you were merely a substitute until she was ready and if you ever say anything bad about her or call her some other name again you will not like the consequences." Luke snarled shoving Presley away, stumbling Presley stared at Luke unable to say anything. Turning towards Sean Luke motioned him to follow as he walked past Presley's shocked form, Sean pausing momentarily by her.

"I told you Presley."


	7. Unexpected Alliance

Trudging though the freezing water I smiled as I spotted the small cabin in front of me. Reaching the side bank I quickly dashed towards the cabin, ignoring the burning in my lungs and the stinging pain of my feet. Collapsing onto the porch steps I moaned and turned onto my back and staring up into the darkening sky, my heart beating furiously and my breathing coming out rapidly from exhaustion. Pushing my self up I reached towards the empty plant pot and tilted it to the side, grabbing the spare key under it. Groping the stair rail I slowly pulled myself to my aching feet and shuffled to the door unlocking it and entering. Closing the door behind me and locking it, I sighed in relief and walked towards the kitchen. Opening the cabinet I reached up and grabbed the Therma-flu and the coffee cup, filling it with water and placing it in the microwave. Ripping open the package I pulled open the side drawer and rummaged around until I found one of the spoons, closing the drawer I walked back towards the microwave and turned it off, opening the door and reaching in for the coffee cup, grasping the handle and pulling it out. Placing the cup onto the counter and pouring the powder into the cup stirring it until the powder completely dissolved. Tossing the spoon into the sink I lightly sipped the warm drink and headed down the hallway to my room. Setting the cup down onto the dresser I walked towards one of the suitcases on the bed and opened it pulling out a pair of extra clothes to change in to. Slipping out of the flimsy shirt and undergarments I entered the bathroom and turned the shower on, stepping in to the steaming hot water I moaned in happiness and relief the chill leaving my bones and muscles. Sitting on the edge of the tub I propped my right foot up on my ankle and checked the bottom of my foot wincing at the look of it.

"Looks like I am going to have to wrap them up." I muttered to myself as I gently scrubbed the dirt off minding the scabs and cuts, doing the same to my other injured foot. Finishing up my shower I wrapped myself in the spare towel and grabbed the fist aid kit. Strolling back into the room I eased myself onto the bed and began treating my injured feet making sure to get everything. Finishing up I slipped on my socks and began dressing into my warm clothes, happy to be dry and clean. Reaching over to the dresser I quickly finished up the Thera-flu, pausing as the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway.

"Sophia, are you in here?"

"I'm in my room." I replied back sighing in relief

"Some of the pack members are over at your fathers place and some are heading this way, finished getting dressed and let's get going." Closing the suitcase I slipped my boots on and glanced around the room making sure I didn't miss anything, turning around with the suitcases in hand, I strolled out the door and headed out of the small cabin, towards the black pick-up truck. Placing my things into the back of the truck I slid in to the passenger side and stared out the window watching as we pulled away from the cabin, the trees slowly beginning to block my view as we drove further and further away. "Your father will meet up with you as soon as he can get away from the pack." Nodding my head in response I continued watching as the scenery flew by, sighing as we passed the Wolf Lake sign, leaning back into the seat I looked over and smiled.

"Thank you for everything Tyler."


	8. Freedom

Smiling at the sounds of the angry snarls Ruby chuckled to herself knowing that Tyler had kept up with his end of the deal and had gotten Sophia away from Wolf Lake. When she had gone to him for help he had been hesitant at first, but when she offered herself to him, fully submitting to him, he agreed. Though she deeply loved John, Sophia was like the sister she had lost and she would do anything to help protect her, even if that meant finally submitting herself to Tyler and though Tyler would deny it she knew that part of him carried for the young girl.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you Ruby?" Smiling coyly Ruby stared up at Vivian.

"With what exactly, mother dear?" Ruby asked mockingly enjoying the scowl that appeared on her face.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Your mate has defied my orders and has taken young Sophia Donner out of Wolf Lake," Vivian snapped hauling Ruby up by the collar of her shirt, her eyes flashing in fury, "WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?" Wrenching herself away Ruby leaned against the wall and smiled in satisfaction.

"Now why would I go and tell you something has important as that?" Ruby sneered as she straightened herself up.

"As your Alpha I command you to tell me where she is."

"Even if I did know where she was I wouldn't tell you a damn thing." Ruby snapped.

"So they didn't tell you where they were taking her, interesting," Sean murmured leaning against the wall in the hall outside of the door, "tell me something Ruby what was your purpose in all?" Sean questioned staring at Ruby's shadowed form.

"Now why would I go and tell you that?"

"My guess is that you only served as a distraction from the real fraction which involves your mate, who I am guessing you said something to him, giving him the incentive to help Sophia Donner escape, because we all know that Tyler is not at all in any way fond of her." Sean answered straightening up and striding towards the door, Vivian stepping to the side.

"Yeah so what's your point?" Ruby snarled not liking where this was going.

"My point is Ruby, that from the beginning all of this was an elaborate plot in order to hide what was really going on, you acted as a decoy, as did Matt Donner, while the really players got into position," smiling at the brief flash of panic on her face Sean continued, "which means all we got to do is figure out who these major players are and from there we can find little Sophia." Scowling Ruby narrowed her eyes at Sean.

"You can try all you want, but they want tell you a single thing." Smiling brightly Sean shrugged his shoulders and turned around heading back down the hallway.

"We shall see about that Ruby dear, we shall see." Watching him walk away Vivian turned her attention back on Ruby finding her not even an inch away.

"I'm going to make this clear to you Vivian, if they find her and if they do anything to hurt her including Luke I will make sure that your lives are all living hells." Ruby growled out stepping away from Vivian and walking over towards the window seat.

"Why do you protect her so much? What reason do you have to protect her?" Vivian questioned, cocking her head to the side Ruby smiled.

"Because she is blood, she is sister and most of all, because she is freedom."


	9. Memories

Hello faithful readers,

I am sure you are wondering where I have gone and I shall tell you…I am in Switzerland. I have been here for about 2 weeks and shall be here for another 3 weeks. I wrote this little piece when I was on the plane coming over here and I have just gotten access to the internet not even two days ago. I hope you all enjoy this little bit and I shall be posting the next chapter soon.

Ja Mata Misawo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing over at Sophia's sleeping form Tyler sighed and stared back out onto the road, remembering how this all came about.

_-Flashback- 8 years ago-_

"_What you doing?" Asked a small voice, looking over Tyler found himself staring into bright brown eyes._

"_What's it to you?" Tyler grunted as he continued to stare at the little girl trying to figure out who she was._

"_I'm just curious is all…you are always here." The little girl whispered as she stared at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing ever. Sighing Tyler placed his hand on her head making her look up at him._

'_I'm just thinking about things." Tyler heard himself reply mentally wondering why he was even talking to the little girl._

"_Is it about Miss White?" Startled Tyler looked at her in confusion._

"_Miss White?"_

"_Yes, the pretty lady who changes into the white doggy. Daddy says I'm not allowed to be near the pretty doggies, but I do anyways," the little girl replied shrugging her shoulders and laying her head down on Tyler's lap. Eyes widening Tyler finally connected her face to a name…Sophia Donner, "Daddy says the doggies are mean and vicious but daddy's wrong, after all you are a very nice doggy." Sophia remarked glancing up at Tyler who found him self just staring at her in surprise. Shaking out of his stupor Tyler snorted._

"_You should listen to your father." _

"_I do…most of the time." Sophia replied earning a chuckle from Tyler as he thought about Sophia standing up to her imposing father. "Can I come back and visit you tomorrow?" Startled Tyler looked back at Sophia._

"_Yeah, I guess." Smiling brightly at him Sophia hugged his leg and dashed off as fast as an eight year old could. Shaking his head Tyler stared back out into the lake thinking about all that had happened and knowing that he wouldn't see her again. But, the next day there she was sitting on the log waiting for him patiently and the following day and the following. It continued like that for almost half a year until her father figured out who she was visiting and threatened me to leave her alone and never see her. The next day as I stood hidden in the shadows of the forest, I felt my heart break as little Sophia Donner bawled her eyes out and begged me to come back. It continued like that for a month and for that entire month I felt myself slowly hating her father more and more, and loving little Sophia more and more._

_-End Flashback-_

Sighing in defeat, Tyler reached over and brushed Sophia's hair from her face, faintly smiling.

"Big brother," Sophia mumbled childishly as she leaned into Tyler's touch, never waking from her slumber.

"I'm here Sophia, I'm here."


	10. Donuts and Talks

"Damn this place to hell," Matt growled out pacing back and forth in his living room, Sherman lightly sipping his tea as he watched Matt, "I should have left when Marie wanted us to maybe Marie would still be alive and this wouldn't be happening."

"Matt you can't change what has already happened, things have happened for a reason." Sherman stated as he motioned for Matt to sit. Sighing Matt plopped down onto his lazy boy chair and stared up at the ceiling praying that Tyler had gotten his baby girl out of Wolf Lake.

"I know that Sherman, I know that, but I still can't help but think 'what if'." Nodding his head Sherman sipped his tea and handed a cup to Matt, taking it Matt looked out the window as the stormed continued to rage on outside.

"Thing's will work out in the end Matt, they always do, you just need to be patient and let things roll."

"I hope you're right about that Sherman, for all of our sakes."

-Somewhere far from Wolf Lake-

"Sophia wake up," groaning Sophia curled into her self only to smack into the window and hiss, rubbing her head Sophia sat up in the truck and hesitantly opened her eyes, blinking them as her eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Where are we?" Sophia murmured rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning earning a chuckle from Tyler who handed her a Dunkin Donuts cup and a brown bag, peering into the bag Sophia grinned at seeing the sprinkled covered donut, taking a sip of the drink Sophia smiled and thanked Tyler.

"Not a problem Soph," Tyler replied as he finished his coffee, hearing the old nickname Sophia smiled.

"You remembered," Sophia stated as she watched Tyler, glancing at her Tyler nodded his head.

"I always remembered Soph, but being with how things were I thought it would be best if I just acted like I didn't remember the time we spent together, it killed me to do it but it was for the best." Smiling sadly Sophia took a sip of her hot chocolate and stared out the window.

"Everything was always for the best, even when I was but a mere child." Looking at her pain filled face Tyler reached over and stroked her hair, leaning into the touch Sophia let a soft sob escape as a lone tear slid down her face, "I never wanted any of this Tyler, all I ever wanted was my mother to have never been killed, for my childhood friend to come back and my big brother to have come back, now I got what I want but not in the way I hoped. My mother is still gone, my childhood friend is now all possessive and you are back but only because you were asked." Unbuckling Sophia's seatbelt Tyler slid her over to him and hugged her small petit body to his as he continued to stroke her hair and whisper soft nothings into her ear as he continued to drive.

"Shh Soph shh, I promise things will turn out for the better, it may not be now, it may not be for another couple of years but things will get better. I may have been asked to help Soph, but I decided to help because of the bond we once and still have, I didn't come back because I was asked too, I came because I wanted too." Clutching her to him Tyler held her as she continued to cry into his shoulder, he continued to hold her even when her cries finally stopped and her body stopped shaking, "I won't ever leave you again Soph, never again."


	11. Of Gardens and Cookies

Watching as Sophia worked on the garden beds Tyler smiled happily, it had been more than five months since they escaped Wolf Lake and in those five months Tyler watched as Sophia slowly but surely began to heal, her smiles came more frequently, her laughter more spontaneous and joyous and in that five months Tyler learned to live again. He began to relax more and to enjoy the little things, he began to slowly forget about Ruby Cates and began dating other women and in that time he and Sophia became closer. Hearing thunder Tyler pushed himself off the porch rocker and called out to Sophia, glancing up from her flower bed Sophia nodded and stood up, peeling off her garden gloves and making her way towards the house.

"How about I make some lunch?" Sophia asked as she dusted off her pants legs and placed her gloves in the little basket by the door.

"You should know me by now Soph, I could eat all day and every day." Tyler replied chuckling as Sophia swatted him playful on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Sophia huffed sliding off her shoes and padding towards the kitchen, following her, his grin never leaving his face, Tyler plopped down on the counter stool and watched as Sophia began taking out various items, raising his eyebrow as she pulled out the cheese grater.

"What on earth are you planning on making for lunch today? Yesterday was some weird German meal." Glaring Sophia pulled out a large carving knife.

"Do you have a problem with my cooking? Cause if so I could always leave you to starve and live off fast food." Pouting and whining Tyler gave her the puppy eyes and whined.

"Soppphhiiiiaaaaaaaaa." Rolling her eyes and moved back to the other counter.

"I am planning on making a Mexican Lasagna."

"A what?" Laughing at the bewildered look on Tyler's face Sophia shook her head.

"It's kind of like regular lasagna but it's faster to make it and it's really good, just trust me you will enjoy it."

Watching as Sophia made her way around the kitchen and began making lunch Tyler let his thoughts wander, tonight was their scheduled night to call Sherman and get an update about the happenings of Wolf Lake and the other wolf packs that were associated with them. Sighing Tyler leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, so far things had been pretty much the same, the pack was still running smoothly, Vivian still was the alpha and Luke was still an arrogant ass. The one thing that did change was the fact that Matt was now on house arrest and was to be watched twenty-four seven, it would seem they were not letting up on his punishment. Hearing a soft ding Tyler roused himself from his thoughts and watched as Sophia pulled out their dinner from the oven, frowning Tyler looked at the clock.

"You've been in deep thought for about a good forty minutes or so." Sophia answered his unspoken question as she removed the tin foil and began cutting it in to slices.

"Sorry Soph," Tyler apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Smiling Sophia shook her head and placed a huge serving onto a plate and placed it in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, just eat up and let me know what you think about it." Nodding his head Tyler grabbed a fork and gazed down at the strange concoction in front of him; inhaling the delicious aroma he moaned earning a soft chuckle from Sophia.

"Oh hush you," Tyler replied as he mock glared at her, making a zipping motion to her lips Sophia headed towards the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda, placing on beside Tyler's plate as he began to devour the lasagna. "This is delicious Soph, my god if you keep cooking like this I am going to end up as a big as a whale." Tyler murmured in awe as he took another bite. Grinning Sophia made her plate and sat on the opposite and began to eat, a gently silence engulfing the two of them. Placing his empty plate Tyler leaned back and moaned.

"Oh god I feel sick, I think I ate too much," Tyler moaned, chuckling Sophia shook her head as she rinsed off the plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Well you did eat four helpings of it," glaring half-heartedly Tyler eased himself off the stool and headed up towards his room.

"Be right back Soph, I'm going to go grab the phone real quick so we can call Sherman and get the latest scope."

"Alrighty," Sophia hollered back as she continued to work in the kitchen. Watching as Tyler headed upstairs Sophia smiled and began to wash her cooking dishes, in the past five months since moving here Sophia began to see a whole new side in herself and in Tyler and for that she was thankful. She was able to finally be free and not worry about everything; she could finally just be herself. And in Tyler she saw him become a whole new man, freer and happier, without the burdens of the pack. Humming softly Sophia wiped her hands dry and grabbed the plate full of cookies knowing that regardless of Tyler claiming to be stuffed he would eat them. Placing them on the coffee table Sophia lounged on the sofa and began to read her book, her humming never pausing.

"Is that cookies I smell?" Giggling at the question Sophia watched as Tyler walked into the room, "They are cookies." Tyler remarked leaping over the sofa and leaning down to inhale the cookies, "Oh god they smell soooooooo good." Laughing full blown Sophia placed her book down and shook her head.

"You are so like a child," Sophia remarked her laughing never stopping.

"Yeah, yeah, just dial the number while I devour these babies." Tyler quipped tossing the burn phone to Sophia as he began to munch on the cookies. Shaking her head Sophia dialed Sherman's number and placed it on speaker phone.

"Well, well if it isn't my two favorite renegade pups." Perking up Sophia beamed.

"Hi Sherman, how are you doing?"

"I am doing wonderful my gorgeous girl, just wonderful, I am enjoying making all these dunderheads run around in confusion and making their minds explode with all of my infinite wisdom." Snorting at the wisdom remarked Tyler stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

"I'm sure you are, so what's been going on? Has anything changed lately?" Tyler questioned as he swallowed the cookies in his mouth.

"No nothing has changed here but it would seem that Vivian has called a pack meeting with some of the other packs in the surrounding states." Pausing Tyler cocked his head.

"A pack meeting? For what reason would she have to call one?"

"Not really sure, she hasn't said anything to me about it though I believe that Luke has requested it, for what reason I can't say." Humming Sophia nodded her head.

"That's fine Sherman, how is my father doing? Is he still under house arrest?"

"Unfortunetly my dear yes he is, it would also seem Vivian has been making some house calls, trying to get him to forgo his vow of never changing, she has not succeeded so far." Smirking wickedly Sophia purred.

"That makes me extremely happy."

"Now, now Sophia none of that," Sherman chided softly, making Sophia blush at the realization of what she just did and making Tyler laugh.

"Sorry Sherman." Sophia apologized as she grabbed a cookie and began to nibble on it.

"Well you two be careful and keep staying under the radar like you have been doing, I shall hear from you in another month."

"Bye Sherman."

"Later Sherman," both Tyler and Sophia chimed in at the same time making Sherman chuckle. Hearing the tell-tell click on the call ending Tyler grabbed it and turned it off placing it on the table and staring at Sophia as she munched happily on the cookie.


	12. News and Meetings

Watching as Sophia danced to the music on her head set, Tyler softly chuckled and went back into the office. It had been one year to date since they both had fled and it had been a wonderful year for them, but things had changed and they were once again forced to flee, all because of one phone call.

_*Flashback*_

"_What do you mean Sherman?"_

"_The last time I called I informed you of the pack meeting with the other pack members correct?"_

"_Yeah we remember, but what does that have to do with what you just told us?" Sophia inquired a small frown on her face. Squeezing her shoulder in comfort Tyler tucked her into his side._

"_They requested their help with not only hunting you two down, but also to start war on the Council of Wolves. It would seem that Vivian and the other pack rulers are in agreement and are tired of the rules that the Council placed upon them."_

"_But that's crazy they are going to get not only themselves but innocents killed. What about my father what has he said about this?"_

"_He is against it Sophia, but being he is still under house arrest there is nothing he really can do." Nibbling on her lip Sophia shook her head and pushed away from the sofa making her way into the kitchen and grabbing a can of soda. "Being that things have become more dangerous this is going to be the last call I can make, I would suggest you two flee to another country."_

"_You must be joking Sherman?" Tyler exclaimed as he stared at the phone in shock._

"_It's going to get bad Tyler and the best thing for the both of you would be to get the hell out of the US and far away from here. I have to go, good luck to both of you." Hearing the dial tone Tyler sank back against the sofa, walking over Sophia hung up the phone and stared at it before looking at Tyler._

"_What are we going to do?" Sophia inquired softly, rubbing his face Tyler stood up and pulled her into a hug._

"_We run."_

_*End Flashback*_

Checking their accounts and flight antennary Tyler logged off and shut the computer down before picking it up and placing it into the laptop carrier.

"Well that's the last of it." Sophia exclaimed as she taped the last box up and looked around their now boxed filled home.

"The movers will be here within an hour and our flight leaves in seven." Leaning against the wall Sophia stared at Tyler.

"I hate this, I hate having to move again. This place was finally like home." Sophia softly stated.

"I know Soph but it's for the best," Tyler replied as he began to stack the boxes in the hallway, Sophia joining him.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

-4 Hours Later-

"Sophia the cabs here," Tyler hollered from the bottom of the stairs, looking around their now empty house, the movers having left more than hour ago.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez don't get your panties in a twist," Sophia snarked a grin spreading across her face at Tyler's scowl.

"I'll put your panties in a twist now let's get going." Tyler grumbled opening the front door only to freeze.

"Sure you wi…Tyler? What's wrong?"

"Hello Sophia,"


End file.
